Breaking Free
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Bingung memutuskan mana yang harus dikorbankan, padahal semua sama-sama penting. Cloud tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Eh, saya gak bisa bikin summary. Baca aja deh: *digeplak*


**BREAKING FREE**

**©Chiyo Amaya**

**Kembali sama fict gaje saya. Sebenernya mau bikin fict ffviii, tapi gak ada ide berhenti di tengah jalan. Tiap mau ngetik "Squall" selalu keliru Cloud. XD Forever in ffvii ah~ *pelukCloud* -digampar-**

**Yasudlah, Enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hallo, Strife Delivery Service. Sebutkan alamat anda, kami akan mengantarnya"

Gadis cilik berambut coklat dengan kepangan belakang itu duduk di depan telepon dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. Hatinya bingung, sudah banyak pesanan yang menunggu tapi Cloud tak ada di rumah. Dan juga belum pulang.

Tifa sedang melayani pelanggan di bar, Denzel sedang keluar untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Tifa, kebutuhan bar tentunya. Jadi, Marlene yang berjaga di dekat telepon berjaga-jaga jika ada yang memesan.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tempat yang suci namun sudah terlupakan. Cloud hanya duduk termenung di atas sebuah tikar yang sudah usang. Dia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pekerjaannya. Bukan karena tidak peduli, tapi karena dia bingung. Menurutnya gereja tua milik Aerith ini adalah tempat sempurna untuk menyendiri. Dengan pikiran yang konyol, Cloud berharap roh Aerith akan memberinya saran. Tapi itu pun tak akan terjadi.

Sebenarnya Cloud mendapat tawaran dari Rufus untuk mencari orang-orang yang hebat untuk membangun Shinra kembali. Tujuannya hanya untuk mengembalikan energi yang telah Shinra habiskan untuk kejahatan. Rufus masih mempunyai sisa Jenova, yaitu kepalanya. Dia memberitahu Cloud bahwa ia bisa mengambil mako yang ada di tubuhnya, dan menjadi manusia biasa.

Tetapi hal ini terlalu beresiko. Banyak sekali pihak yang menginginkan Jenova. Nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Di samping itu, Cloud juga punya keluarga yang membutuhkan dirinya. Juga pekerjaannya sebagai jasa pengantar barang.

"Tifa, kenapa Cloud belum pulang?" Tanya Denzel.

"Entahlah, tapi dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Walau mereka yakin bahwa Cloud baik-baik saja, dalam hati kecilnya mereka tetap khawatir bukan? Mereka tak mau ketentraman yang sudah terbentuk dengan susah payah ini runtuh kembali.

"Waktunya tidur anak-anak. Ketika kalian bangun, Cloud pasti sudah ada."

Tifa meyakinkan Marlene dan Denzel. Setelah mematikan lampu, Tifa kembali ke ruang depan. Duduk di samping kaca agar bisa melihat jalan di luar. Berharap melihat Cloud datang. 1 jam dia menunggu, tak ada yang terjadi. Saat itulah Tifa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tidak seperti biasa Cloud menghilang seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menghampirinya, menanyakan masalahnya, menenangkannya dan menghiburnya. Tapi dimana?

_Wusshh...Pyarr_

Angin kencang menghempaskan sebuah bingkai. Marlene lupa menutup salah satu jendela yang ada di ruang tamu, sehingga angin bisa masuk melalui celahnya. Suara bingkai yang jatuh itu membuyarkan lamunan Tifa. Ia menghampiri bingkai itu dan mengambilnya. Ternyata foto anggota Avalanche. Ia melihat retakan tepat di foto Aerith. Kini ia mengambil jubah dan lampu senter. Berharap Cloud ada disana, gereja Aerith.

"Cloud..!"

Mendengar ada suara, Cloud menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Cloud melihat Tifa. Hatinya senang, seseorang yang disayanginya datang. Tapi juga sedih, Tifa harus tahu masalah ini. Tapi ia tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tifa bertanya.

Cloud masih terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sesaat pikiranya beralih pada kisahnya dulu. Demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang saat ini berada tepat di depannya, ia rela menjadi soldier. Sebab masalahnya saat ini. Andai saja dulu Cloud sudah cukup kuat, ia tak perlu membuang tenaga dan waktu untuk menjadi soldier. Dan dia juga tak akan kehilangan Zack ataupun Aerith. Tapi kenyataannya ini semua sudah terjadi, dan Cloud harus memperbaikinya.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu? Cloud, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku dan anak-anak?"

Cloud kembali terdiam. Bahkan ia pun belum mempunyai keputusan. Lalu ia kembali pada kata-kata Tifa tadi.

_Tifa, aku telah memutuskan. Aku tak akan melepaskan mako dan aku tak akan mengambil resiko berbahaya itu._

_

* * *

  
_

Hari berikutnya, setelah Tifa menutup bar dan Cloud telah mengantar semua pesanan, Cloud meminta semua anggota keluarga untuk berkumpul di depan. Cloud menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk keputusannya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan, keluarga dan tawaran Rufus untuk sementara.

"Tapi, kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Denzel.

"Sampai keadaan kembali setimbang"

Begitulah Cloud. Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Cloud memeluk Marlene, mengelus kepala Denzel dan mencium kening Tifa. Ia tak membawa satu pun barang; telepon genggam, baju, senter atau mantel. Tapi Cloud membawa cinta, damai dan senyum kelurganya.

Tifa, Marlene dan Denzel berpelukan untuk menepis kesedihan. Mereka mengamati bayangan Cloud hingga tak terlihat lagi. Di senja itu seorang lelaki yang terperangkap dalam labirin kehidupan telah MEMBEBASKAN DIRI.

**FIN**


End file.
